Non-Verbal Communication
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Clary goes to a party with some of her friends, and let's just say that there is a lot of alcohol to be consumed. After she meets a certain blonde-haired boy on the chilly streets of New York, what will happen? Clace. Rated T. AU/OOC. One shot.


**AN: OOC and AU. All characters human. Wrote this while watching Les Miserables for the thirtieth time, :P. Please Review, thanks. **

I wrapped my arms around my body, clutching desperately at the heat that was fleeting swiftly from my small frame. The winter air nipped at my ears, and twisted my hair around the confines of my hat. The autumn themed scarf around my neck now seemed out of season, yet it was keeping me a little warmer then a bare neck would have.

Small snowflakes fell around me, only to be licked up by the long streets of pavement. Darkness had fallen long ago; the sun still hours from returning. It must have been midnight at this point, yet the bar was still flowing with people.

Even from my spot a hundred feet from the building, I could still hear the cries of the many drunken men and women as they danced, and despite my being leaving half an hour ago, I could still see the flashing of strobe lights whenever I closed my eyes.

My head was pounding from all of the alcohol I had consumed, and I had yet to see a taxi pass that could take me home. I began to walk in the general direction of town in hopes that a yellow vehicle could be flagged to drive me all the way to my apartment on the South end or town.

Various cracks in the sidewalk made me trip up numerous times before I felt a hand on my right arm. Turning, I squinted at the man. "Let go of me!" I said as strongly as possible in my state, desperately trying to shake my arm from his tightened grasp.

"I mean no harm," The boy cooed. "I just saw you walking alone on this darkened avenue, and thought you could use some protection. You do realize the time is nigh for rapists at this point, right?"

I had realized that, hence my displeasure to the male still holding my arm. "You do realize, that at this point in time you are the one that looks like a rapist?"

The boy chuckled; an action that brought some golden curls into his eyes. "Do I _look_ like I would need to rape someone in order to get some? I mean seriously, I am stunningly attractive. The girls swoon at the mere sight of me." He said this cockily, all while gesturing at his torso, which I could only presume was well defined and plenty fit.

Already I could tell this teenager was an arrogant jerk-brain. "Whatever, just let go of me, please."

"Fine. Where are you heading to?" He asked, and his curiosity seemed genuine.

I didn't answer. For all I know, the boy could be a criminal, or a creeper. "What's your name?"

"Jace. What's yours, Shortcake?" Jace said.

I wasn't sure if I could trust this 'Jace', but the alcohol influenced my decisions enough for me to state my name. "My name is, Clary. Not 'Shortcake'."

"And where are you headed, Clary?" He asked, placing his hand on the small of my back and beginning to walk along.

"The South End, to my apartment." I blurted stupidly.

He smiled. "I live on the East side, so we could catch the subway from here to there."

My instincts told me to run from Jace, but he was oddly charismatic, which made me want to trust him more than I should. "Okay," I slurred drunkenly.

Jace smiled, flashing his seemingly perfect teeth except from a single chip on one of his canines. "Let's get you home," He chuckled.

It was after this moment that my memory seemed to fizz out, everything blurring along the edges. I made a note to never consume another alcoholic beverage in my life, though I figure it will go unappeased. After living in an alcohol abusing household whilst growing up, certainly some traits were bound to get passed down to me from my parents.

-Line Break: 2:00 P.M. The Next Day-

I awoke to the ever-unpleasant feeling of untainted sunshine boring into my lidded eyes and the foul stench of alcohol breath. I groped around the bed to find a sheet to pull over my head in an attempt to shield myself from the light, though all I encountered was a hardened body.

My eyes shot open, through they were useless before they adjusted to the light. A groan sounded from beside me, and I looked towards the sound. Sure enough, a sleepy blonde haired boy was spooning me from behind; his arm thrown lazily across my stomach.

I resisted the urge to squeal, though a decent amount of my surprise crossed through my lips. In my haste to get away from the stranger I fell off the bed, hitting the floor below with a thump. "Ow…." I said, rubbing my stomach as the pain shot through my bum.

The golden eyed male brought himself to the edge; though his eyes were still lidded with sleep. "What the hell? You do realize that throwing yourself on the floor does literally nothing for you, right?"

I nodded. "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same about you." He said cockily while his eyes finally opened to their normal size.

Images flashed through my mind from the last night, including some of Jace picking me up on the curbside last night. "Oh my god! Jace? What happened last night?"

"Clary?" He asked, squinting at me. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Now tell me what the hell happened last night!" I demanded, still on my spot from the floor.

Jace chuckled. "Or else what? You'll attack me from your spot on the floor? I think I'll take my chances, thanks."

Wow, he was just as arrogant and irritating even when he wasn't drunk. "So you know what happened?"

"I never said that."

I rolled my eyes. "You implied it."

"We didn't do it, if that's what you're wondering." Jace said, and I almost thought that I could see disappointment in his eyes.

"That's good. How do you know?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It doesn't smell like it, and I'm pretty sure that if you walk around you'll see that you can walk straight with little to no pain," He pointed his finger at my midsection. "down there."

I blushed and gave him a deathly glare before standing. Taking a few cautious steps, I saw that he was right. No pain except for in my bum where I had fallen on the floor. "I'm good." I said, smiling.

"Glad to hear it. You hungry and hungover?" Jace asked, hopping out of bed.

I tried not to stare at his tanned and fit torso. "Umm… Yeah, I guess. This was my first time having alcohol…"

He laughed. "First time is always the worst. Especially if all of your friends have built up a tolerance for the drink."

My gaze kept slipping down along the hard planes of his body, occasionally landing somewhere before I could tear my eyes away. Looking back up to his face, I could see him smiling. "Liking what you see?" He asked teasingly.

The blood flooded to my cheeks, leaving a sure enough trail of pink along my neck and face. "Why would I?"

Jace stepped dangerously close to me, and used his hand to push some hair behind my hair; a move that elicited a shiver down my spine. He moved his face close to mine, and started to whisper in my ear. "I don't know, but some have said that I am 'stunningly sexy and great in bed'."

While pulling away from me, his teeth nicked my earlobe. I supposed this move was made on purpose, and it did a great job of making me want him with all my might. "Yeah right, you wish."

He said nothing, only shaking his head as he walked out of the bedroom, calling over his shoulder, "Coming? The kitchen is downstairs!"

I nodded, trying to ignore the pain that overcame me when I sat up. I rubbed my temples and stumbled out into the hallway, spotting a staircase leading downstairs on my left. I clutched the railing for dear life; not trusting my weakened body to carry me safely to the kitchen.

My nostrils were met by the almost nauseating scent of grease and bacon. "Jace?"

His head popped up from behind a counter. "Yes?"

"Is this your house?" I asked, squinting my eyes in an attempt to keep out as much of the blinding light as possible.

"Yeah," Jace said, tossing me a bottle of aspirin which clattered noisily to the floor when I failed to catch it. "There's some pain medicine for you head; which I can only presume is throbbing at this point."

I winced at the sudden noise, and nodded as I took a few of the pills. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you like bacon and eggs?" He asked, finally meeting eye contact.

Who didn't like them? "Of course."

"That's good. They're ready if you want some."

I walked into the kitchen, and when I was just about to ask where the plates were, Jace attacked me. With his mouth. His lips were frantic against my own, which began to move on their own accord. Jace's teeth nipped at my lips, and his tongue pillaged through my mouth after I gasped. I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him, and we only separated when air became a necessity.

We were both breathless. "Jace…"

He kissed down the column of my neck, and mumbled against the skin there. "Mhmmm?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him, trying not to make some embarrassing noise at the contact.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, not pausing at all.

"I don't know, I can't really see you that well when your face is latched onto my throat…" I said.

He pulled his face away to look into my eyes. "I could stop if you wanted me to."

"No!" I choked, before clutching his head to my chest. Only after he started chuckling did I realize how territorial the move made me seem.

"Oh god!" I said, releasing him from my grasp. "I am so sorry!"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. The ladies just can't seem to get enough of me…"

I pushed him playful in the shoulder. "You wish, lover-boy. Now, where are the plates?"

He seemed deflated after my words, but he recovered almost instantly and pointed to a shelf. "In there." He said.

I opened the door, and sure enough there were several plates inside. "Want one?"

"Sure. But I can think of many things we rather do than eat…"

"Jace."

"What? It's the truth and you know it. Besides, you have no idea what I was going to recommend."

"We barely even know each other. I shouldn't even be here in the first pace, let alone…"

He cut me off sharply. "But you are here. Right now."

"Yes, Jace. But my roommate is probably worried about me…"

He looked at me quizzically. "Yeah, so? Haven't you gone off on drunken escapades and ended up sleeping with strangers before? I think she will understand if you get home in a few hours."

Jace's statement struck a nerve. His assumption about this situation happening many times before, or even happening at all, was as inaccurate as it could get. I had never missed a ten-o'clock curfew, let alone consumed any alcoholic beverages. I had also never slept with a boy, in the literal or the not so literal way. My roommate, Simon, was the only boy whom I had ever actually dated, and our relationship was short-lived due to our friendship. In fact, in all the time that had passed since those days, I had begun to find myself unappealing to the male gender.

"Clary?" Jace asked, snapping me out of my musings.

I shook my head as if it helped clear everything. "Yeah?"

He looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay? Did I say something…"

"No!" I blurted suddenly, before thinking to myself that the blurting was becoming too common. Especially around Jace.

He looked as if he was deep in thought for a few minutes, but then he suddenly spoke. "You've never 'done it' before, have you."

Jace was stating it, not asking. "No." I whispered, turning away shyly.

I braced for laughter, but it never came. "Aren't you going to laugh?" I asked.

"No, why would I do that?"

I thought of all the teenagers in high school that would have. "No reason."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned as he looked into my eyes.

"No," I said, before drawing my lips to his in a feverish kiss.

"I've always been a fan of non-verbal communication." Jace stated, chuckling as he drew my legs up, wrapping them around his hips.

**AN: Okay, okay. I will admit, that was total crap. Especially the whole lower half. The beginning was okay, but then it just went downhill from there. Please don't hate me. If you did like it, thanks. Please review. I am seriously lacking inspiration, or enough to even make a single one-shot. At least finals are over, and break is coming. Anyway, tell me if you actually liked it, as it seems as though no one does when I don't hear anything from anyone. **


End file.
